


Perfect In Love

by Vasser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nervous, Nervousness, happiness, proposal, shy boy, soft relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Nobuaki is so used to his boyfriend Junichi taking the initiative, he decides it's his turn to try and be romantic.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Perfect In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneOfSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOfSeven/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH BANANA!!! ARE YOU SURPRISED?
> 
> I JUST THOUGHT A FIC OF OUR SOFT BOYS TOGETHER WOULD BE A MORE PERSONAL GIFT!!!
> 
> ENJOY THE FIC AND I HOPE IT'S GOOD ENOUGH I'M SORRY IF I FUCKED UP JUNI-
> 
> ~ Vasser x

Nobuaki really did love Junichi with all his heart. They had been together for only a few years but it felt like much longer to Nobu, they had done so much together after all. They had gone on holiday to Italy together, they had been living together for nearly two years now, and they had just finished the adoption process for a beautiful set of 3-year old quadruplets. Initially that had planned only to adopt one child, but they had seen the quadruplets together and fell in love. Winter, Aika, Hana and Minoru made them unbelievably happy!

Luckily, Junichi's profession as a well-respected doctor made it easy to afford them. He was proud of his older boyfriend's kindness and determination to help and save as many people as he possibly could. 

After doing so much together Nobuaki really wanted to do something special for his beautiful blonde boyfriend. So for months he had saved and squirrelled money away until he had enough to buy a lush bouquet of blue roses and the most exquisite man's engagement ring he could find.

In their relationship thus far Junichi had mainly took the lead. The green-eyed man was, after all, the kind and protective one of the two of them, much more outgoing than Nobuaki would ever be. The younger man came across as much shyer and quiet, so much so that 'mild-mannered' tended to be the only thing people could use to describe him. This time he was determined to change it around. For once he was going to take the lead in moving their relationship on to the next big step. 

Nervously, Nobu fiddled with his shaggy brown hair in the mirror. Did he look presentable enough? He wasn't sure. Had it been a bad idea to suggest to Juni that the two of them should go out for a romantic dinner while the younger man's mother watched their children? Doubts filled his mind as usual.

Desperately shaking away the thought, the brown-eyed man steeled himself with his willpower. This was something he had to do, he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. The negatives weren't worth focusing on because this would surely go right. No one had ever seen a couple quite as in love as the two of them! 

"Nobu? Are you ready, bunny?"

Quick as a flash, Nobuaki stuffed the engagement ring into his pocket and finished pinning his over-long fringe out of his face. It was time...

"C-coming!"

\----

Dinner had been beyond spectacular. The blonde had been in a wonderful mood and the shier man couldn't help but relax when Junichi was so perfectly content. Now, if he could just find the right opportunity to get down on one knee the night would be perfect.

Looking around the street as they left the restaurant yielded nothing useful. He let out a faint huff of dissatisfaction but flushed when he soon realised his boyfriend was looking at him. Nobu never had been particularly good at hiding things so his love probably knew that he was up to something...

Silently, sweetly, his older boyfriend wrapped a protective arm around him and dropped an affectionate kiss to the top of his head. Warm fuzzy feelings floated through the brown-haired male's body, and just like that he knew that the time was now. They didn't need to be somewhere special to do it; the two of them were together and happy and in love at this moment. That was enough.

Nobuaki slowed his walk until he came to a complete stop and looked up at the blonde with a nervous yet loving smile, his hand fiddling with the ring in his left pocket. It was time for Juni to know.

"You a-always do things, Juni... Good things," he started, blushing despite the fact his eyes were determined and certain. "Y-you take the lead. So I wanted to d-do something to show I l-love you."

There was a pause as he let his boyfriend absorb the words. The green-eyed man beamed brightly at Nobu, hugging him affectionately and running his hands through his fluffy brown hair. 

"Is that why you got me dinner tonight? You're so thoughtful, Nobu, I know how much you love me," he reassured in a soft murmur, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder even though Junichi was much taller than him. 

"T-that's not all!"

Suddenly pulling away from the hug, the brown-eyed man finally got down on one knee in front of his boyfriend, blushing all the way and praying to the powers that be that there wasn't an audience to this private and romantic moment. Junichi's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree in joy when he realised what Nobu was doing. He was glad that he was making his loving boyfriend happy. It was enough to make his own heart swell with happiness.

Pulling the ring box from his pocket at last, he flipped it open and looked the blonde straight in the eye with a flustered and panicked expression.

"U-um... I r-really love you, so please... W-w-will you marry m-me, Junichi Hirashima...?"

The next thing Nobu knew he was being lifted up into the air and kissed romantically. Everything was perfect in this moment. Tears of happiness fell from the brown-haired man's eyes as he kissed back with enthusiasm.

"I will happily marry you, my perfect bunny," Junichi whispered affectionately as he helped the shaking Nobuaki to put the ring onto the blonde's left hand. Even though he had been anxious and even though asking the question had been terrifying the younger man was so glad that he had done it. The pure joy on his lover's face was enough to prove that he had done his job and proved his love.

Nobuaki wanted to be with Junichi forever, and he could tell that feeling was mutual as they met for a final kiss. What a perfect day, and what perfect love.


End file.
